Und ewig bleibt das Gestern
by Elisabetha
Summary: Dies ist die einzige Phanfiction von mir mit einem Happy End und sie ist schon sehr alt. Ich weiß gar nicht mehr genau wann ich sie schrieb. Aber ich finde es ist eine nette kleine Geschichte und aus diesem Grund möchte ich sie euch nicht vorenthalten.


Und Ewig bleibt das Gestern

Nun war sie hier in London, hier mit Raoul. Eigentlich sollte sie glücklich sein,  
aber war sie es? Sie wußte es nicht. Soviel war geschehen, zuviel um schnell von der menschlichen Seele verkraftet zu werden. Immer wieder mußte sie an Ihn denken, er, der ihr Lehrer , nein ihr Engel gewesen war. Sie wäre bei Ihm geblieben, und doch hatte er sie im letzten Moment fortgeschickt. Er hatte sie fortgeschickt mit seinem Rivalen, Raoul.  
Hatte sie sich das nicht immer gewünscht? Ein Leben mit Raoul ! Armer Raoul, sie wußte, daß sie ihn verletzten würde. Schon nach diesen 5 Wochen wußte sie es.  
Immer wieder erschien ihr Erik im Traum. Einsam, verlassen, krank und furchtbar traurig. Und an allem trug sie die Schuld.  
Die Gewissensbisse rissen sie dann immer wieder aus dem Schlaf.  
Sie saß an ihrer Frisierkomode, bürstete ihre dunklen Locken und sah in den großen goldumrandeten Spiegel. Das Gesicht, das ihr daraus entgegenstarrte sah furchtbar aus. Geprägt von schlimmen zermürbenden Monaten an der Pariser Oper, aber vielmehr von diesen 5 Wochen. Was war, wenn Erik bereits tot war, gestorben vor Gram und Schmerz. Sie hatte ihm das Herz gebrochen. Aber sie war, bevor sie Ihn kennenlernte, ein kleines unwissendes Kind gewesen und plötzlich sollte sie in wenigen Stunden Erwachsen werden.  
War dies nicht zu viel erwartet? Doch auch dieser Gedanke konnte sie nicht trösten.  
War sie es wirklich wert, daß man um sie trauerte?  
Diese 5 Wochen waren ihr vorgekommen wie Jahre, in denen sie untätig herumsaß und nicht das tat was ihr Herz doch so verlangte , zurückkehren, nach Paris.  
Ein Klopfen an der Tür riß sie aus ihren Gedanken.  
„ Herein. "  
Raoul trat ein. Er wirkte fröhlich wie immer. Ein gut gelaunter und immer galanter Gentleman, der versuchte sie mit allen Mitteln von ihren trüben Gedanken abzulenken. Für ein paar Stunden verschwanden diese Gedanken dann auch immer, und sie fühlte sich wieder wie ein Kind, frei und ohne Verantwortung. Und das war auch das Eigentliche was sie beide verband, ihre gemeinsame Kindheit. Aber ihre Kindheit war vorüber und sie wollte sie auch nicht wieder zurückholen.  
Was vorbei war, war vorbei!  
Natürlich liebte sie Raoul, aber auf eine Weise, wie eine Schwester ihren Bruder liebt. Und wenn man nicht weiß, wie es ist, wirklich zu lieben, verwechselt man diese zwei Arten der Liebe nur allzuleicht.  
Ein fataler Irrtum in Ihrem Falle.

„ Guten Morgen Christine, hast du gut geschlafen ?"  
„ Nein, leider nicht besonders, aber mache Dir darüber bitte keine Sorgen."  
Er war immer gleich so besorgt. Ach, armer gutmütiger Raoul.  
„ Christine, du veränderst Dich von Tag zu Tag mehr," eine kleine Sorgenfalte bildete sich auf seiner Stirn. „Ich dachte nun wäre alles in Ordnung. Ich habe Dich aus seinem Bann befreit, wir wollten heiraten und die Schatten der Vergangenheit hinter uns lassen."  
Er hatte sie befreit, daß sie nicht lachte. Erik hatte sie gehen lassen, sonst wären sie wohl nie entkommen, und ein großer Teil von ihr war auch nur unfreiwillig gegangen. Und überhaupt, die Schatten der Vergangenheit hinter uns lassen, wie sich das bei ihm anhörte. Das paßte gar nicht zu ihm. Er hatte sich solche Redensarten angewöhnt, nachdem sie Paris verlassen hatten. Vielleicht wollte er ein wenig sein wie Erik, doch dies würde ihm nie gelingen. Erik besaß eine so einzigartige Ausstrahlung, wie kein Mensch auf Erden sie besitzen konnte. In jeder Bewegung, jedem Wort lag eine solche Magie und Anziehungskraft und gleichzeitig solche Traurigkeit. Seine Augen glichen Meeren, gefüllt mit soviel Schmerz und Leid, daß es einem fast das Herz brach. Diese Augen waren es auch, die sie verfolgten und sie nie mehr loslassen würden.

Nein, sie konnte Raoul nicht mehr heiraten, nicht nachdem sie sich so sehr nach Ihm gesehnt hatte, nach ihm, ihrem dunklen Engel. Sie hatte das Gefühl, Raoul zu betrügen, nicht körperlich, sondern seelisch. Raoul konnte ihr nie das geben, was Erik ihr geben konnte:  
Das Gefühl der wirklichen Sicherheit. Nein, heiraten kam für sie gar nicht mehr in Frage, aber zu Erik zurückkehren? Konnte sie das, nach allem was sie ihm angetan hatte? Sie wußte es wirklich nicht, ihr Kopf war leer und wieder einmal wünschte sie sich, daß ihr jemand die Entscheidung einfach abnahm.  
Doch hatte sie dieser Wunsch nicht auch in diese Situation gebracht?

Sie hatte fast völlig vergessen, das Raoul noch immer vor ihr stand und auf eine Reaktion wartete. „ Es ist nichts Raoul, wirklich !"  
„ Dazu kenne ich Dich zu gut, Christine Daaé, du hast wieder an Ihn gedacht."  
Sie war des Streitens müde, denn schon oft genug hatten sie sich über  
dieses Thema gestritten.  
Raoul verstand sie nicht, und er würde es auch nie können. Er hatte nicht erlebt, was sie erlebt hatte, hatte nicht gehört was sie gehört hatte und hatte nicht gefühlt was sie gefühlt hatte. „ Nein, ich habe nicht an ihn gedacht und wenn wäre, das so schlimm ?" Ihre Stimme klang müde und kraftlos.  
„ Ja, das wäre es. Er ist Vergangenheit und wir sind die Zukunft. Du mußt ihn vergessen, sonst können wir niemals ein normales Leben führen."  
„Vielleicht will ich auch kein normales Leben führen, nicht mehr," entfuhr es ihr.  
Er stand da wie vom Blitz getroffen. Sie hatte ihn verletzt, daß wußte sie und es tat ihr leid.  
„ Raoul, es tut mir leid. Ich weiß wie du fühlst. Es war alles zu viel, für uns beide ..."  
Weiter kam sie nicht, denn sein Blick schien ihr Herz zu zerreißen. Er wußte, was sie ihm sagen wollte.  
„ Du brauchst nicht weiterzusprechen Christine. So naiv wie du, denkst bin ich nicht.  
Seit wir Paris verlassen haben wirst Du von Tag zu Tag stiller, und vorallem, du hast seitdem keine einzige Note mehr gesungen. Und warum? Du kannst es nicht! Du kannst nicht singen, wenn du ihn nicht in Deiner Nähe weißt oder Zustimmung und Bestätigung von ihm erhältst. Du vermißt ihn, sehr, obwohl ich beim besten Willen nicht verstehen kann warum. Habe ich nicht recht ? Was kann ich tun, damit du ihn vergißt? Nichts!"  
Er hatte natürlich völlig recht, aber konnte sie ihm das auch sagen?  
Sie mußte, bevor sich die Situation noch mehr zuspitzte.  
„ Raoul, ich möchte Dich wirklich nicht verletzen, aber ich habe einen Entschluß gefaßt, ich kehre nach Paris zurück, wenn möglich noch heute. Mein Leben ist völlig aus der Bahn geworfen worden und es gibt nur diese eine Möglichkeit um es wieder einigermaßen geradezurücken. Bitte versuche mich zu verstehen, bitte!"  
Er sah traurig aber gefaßt aus, als habe er dies schon erwartet.  
„ Ich habe es mir fast gedacht. Du fährst alleine ?"  
„ Ja !"  
Er resignierte, da er wußte, daß er sie nicht aufhalten konnte. Es war als wolle er Wasser aufhalten, daß durch seine Finger sickerte.  
Unaufhaltsam!  
„Ich werde Dir nicht im Wege stehen, obwohl mir das, weiß Gott, sehr schwer fällt. Du mußt tun was Du für richtig hältst, denn Du bist nicht mehr das Kind, das ich vor 5 Wochen in den Armen hielt. Gehe Deinen Weg, aber Du weißt, daß ich immer für Dich da sein werde, falls Du zu mir zurück kommen solltest, denn, ich liebe Dich !"  
„ Ich danke Dir Raoul. Für alles."

Stille und Dunkelheit. Das waren seine ständigen Begleiter der letzten 5 Wochen gewesen.  
Seine Hände zitterten so sehr, daß er nicht einmal mehr die Orgel spielen konnte.  
Dies waren Entzugserscheinungen, denn er hatte sich das Morphium versagt, seit ihn sein Engel verlassen hatte. Wie lange war das nun her? 5 Wochen, 5 Monate, 5 Jahre. Er wußte es nicht und es war ihm auch egal. Die Tatsache daß sie fort war reichte, um seine Schmerzen noch zu steigern. Oft waren die Krämpfe so stark gewesen, daß er dachte, nun würde er sterben und ja, er hatte sehnsüchtig die Arme nach dem Tod ausgestreckt, doch grausame Ironie ließ ihn immer wieder nach Luft ringen und die Schmerzen vergingen wie sie gekommen waren. Noten lagen überall im Raum verteilt, sein „ Don Juan „ nur noch trauriger Zeuge einen Tragödie. Vielleicht sollte er seine Oper umbenennen in „ Don Juan - der Verlierer„ denn das war Don Juan schon immer gewesen, ein Verlierer.  
Und er war ein Verlierer, er hatte alles verloren wofür er die letzten Monate gelebt und gekämpft hatte. Doch er war selbst Schuld daran. Je mehr er Christine an sich gebunden hatte, desto mehr war sie geflohen. Menschen wollen nicht besessen werden, das hätte er doch am besten wissen müssen.  
Was war sein Leben jetzt noch wert ?  
Nichts.  
Wieder verfiel er ins Grübeln, doch was brachte das ?  
Nichts !  
Es kam immer das Selbe heraus, egal, aus welchem Blickwinkel er es auch betrachtete.  
Er lachte leise. Diese grausame Ironie des Schicksals!  
Ein anderer Gedanke kam ihm in den Sinn. Ja, er hatte Christine verloren, sein Lebensinhalt war mit ihr verschwunden, doch was sollte er tun ? Weiß Gott wie lange in diesem Salon sitzen und auf seinen Tod warten, oder konnte er vielleicht doch wieder aus diesem Teufelskreis der Depressionen ausbrechen ? Noch lebte er, und so wie er sich fühlte, würde dieser Zustand auch noch etwas länger anhalten. Die Direktion brauchte dringend etwas Druck, damit die Aufführungen wieder ihr altes Niveau erhielten. Er konnte sich immer noch auf die Musik konzentrieren, ja, die Musik, sein zweiter Engel auf Erden.

Sie saß im Zug nach Paris. Raoul hatte alles für sie arrangiert doch verabschiedet hatte er sich nicht von ihr. Sie hielt lediglich einen Brief von ihm in den Händen.

„ Liebe Christine,  
ich weiß, daß ich Dich nicht von Deinem Vorhaben abringen kann,  
also habe ich wenigstens dafür gesorgt, daß du in Paris gut versorgt  
bist. Bitte versprich mir, daß Du gut auf Dich Acht gibst, und daß Du  
mich nicht vergißt. Du weißt, daß ich Dich immer lieben werde und  
Du jeder Zeit zu mir zurückkehren kannst.  
Hoffentlich verzeihst Du mir, daß ich nicht am Bahnhof war, um Dich  
zu verabschieden, ich wollte Dir lediglich die Peinlichkeit ersparen,  
einen Mann weinen zu sehen.  
Ich wünsche Dir alles Glück der Welt, da ich es mit Deiner  
Abreise verloren habe !"

In Liebe

Raoul

Raoul tat ihr leid, doch gab es für sie es kein Zurück, sie gehörte nicht in seine Welt.  
Nicht mehr !  
Doch sie kannte ihn, er würde über diesen Schmerz hinwegkommen, das lag einfach in seine Mentalität.  
Gedankenverloren drehte sie an dem einfachen Goldreif an ihrem Finger.  
Er erinnerte sie an ihr gebrochenes Versprechen und es schien in ihrer Seele zu brennen, wenn sie ihn ansah.  
Noch wußte sie nicht, was sie in Paris tun sollte. Sie konnte nicht zu Erik zurückkehren, als wäre nichts geschehen, denn alles war geschehen.  
Wieder betete sie zu Gott, daß er nicht inzwischen gestorben war, denn dies könnte sie sich nie verzeihen.  
Ihr stand noch eine lange Reise bevor, bis sie wieder an dem ihr vertrauten Pariser Bahnhof  
ankam, doch die Zeit würde vergehen und dann müßte sie sich ihrem Leben stellen.

Die Abendvorstellung hatte gerade begonnen und er hatte sich gezwungen nach oben zu gehen. Logé 5 wurde nicht mehr vermietet, seit dem das Unglück mit dem Kronleuchter geschehen war. Alles war wie immer, die Sessel, die Vorhänge und auch die restliche Umgebung der Logé, doch war er immer noch der selbe Mann der in dieser Logé einmal einer begnadeten Sängerin Beifall gespendet hatte? Sicher nicht! Es hatte schon viele grausame Farcen in seinem Leben gegeben, doch diese war wohl mit Abstand die Grausamste gewesen.  
Die Vorstellung war schlecht, genau wie er es erwartet hatte, doch die zwei Direktoren sahen nicht unzufrieden aus, so wie sie in der 1. Ranglogé saßen. Wahrscheinlich lag das daran,  
daß sie dachten sie hätten nun Ruhe vor dem Phantom, doch sie irrten sich.  
Das würden sie spätesten morgen merken, wenn sie einen Brief des Phantoms auf ihrem Schreibtisch finden würden.  
So leicht war ein echtes Phantom nicht unterzukriegen, nicht mehr.  
Und wieder begann er, sich eine Schutzmauer gegen die Welt zu errichten, die Welt, die ihn schon sooft betrogen und gestraft hatte.  
Oh, Christine, es hätte alles so schön sein können, wenn ich nicht der wäre, der ich bin.

Der Zug verlangsamte seine Fahrt und der Pariser Bahnhof kam in Sicht.  
Endlich zu Hause, fuhr es ihr durch den Kopf. Sie nahm ihre Reisetasche aus dem Gepäcknetz und machte sich zum Aussteigen bereit. Sie hatte lange Zeit zum Überlegen gehabt und wußte nun, was sie tun würde. Es war einen Versuch wert, ihre alte Arbeit an der Oper wieder aufzunehmen. Die Direktion kannte sie bestimmt noch und vielleicht war dies eine Chance, Ihn wiederzusehen. Eine kleine Chance, aber eine Chance.  
Als sie aus dem Zug stieg und zum ersten Mal wieder Pariser Luft einatmete, wurde ihr viel leichter ums Herz, sie hoffte nur, daß sie nicht zu spät kam.  
Sie winkte nach einer Droschke und machte sich auf den Weg, ihrem Schicksal entgegen.  
Es ist nichts so wie es einmal war!  
Ach Erik, es hätte alles so schön sein können, wenn ich nicht die wäre, die ich bin.

Wieder einmal stand er in ihrer Garderobe, verborgen in dem Versteck hinter dem Drehspiegel. Hier hatte er sie unterrichtet und zum ersten Mal seine Hand nach ihr ausgestreckt.  
Wäre er doch nur ihr „Engel der Musik„ geblieben, dann wäre sie vielleicht noch hier und er könnte sie noch jeden Tag sehen oder mit ihr sprechen. Die Erinnerung schmerzte so sehr.  
Ob sie wohl manchmal an ihn dachte ? Wahrscheinlich nicht, warum auch, sie war sicher glücklich mit Raoul und nur das zählte.  
Er wollte, daß sie glücklich war, denn er liebte sie immer noch.  
Die Tür der Garderobe öffnete sich, wie schon oft an diesem Tag. Möbel und andere Sachen wurden hereingetragen. Die neue Primadonna zog ein. Er wußte nicht wer sie war, kannte ihren Namen nicht und hatte sie noch nicht gesehen, er wußte nur, daß eine Veränderung vor sich ging und die gesamte Oper deswegen ganz aus dem Häuschen war.  
Er hatte Zeit, er war nicht gespannt darauf, wer sie war, denn spätestens morgen abend würde sie auftreten und er bekam sie zu Gesicht.  
Traurig wandte er sich ab und verließ diesen Platz, denn die Erinnerungen wurden einfach zu stark.  
Oh Christine...

Alles hatte wunderbar geklappt. Die Direktoren hatte noch gewußt, wer sie war und sie wurde praktisch mit offenen Armen empfangen. Noch bevor sie ihr Anliegen hatte vorbringen können, war sie schon gefragt worden, ob sie nicht zurückkommen wolle.  
Noch nie hatte sie ein Angebot so gerne und so dankbar angenommen wie dieses. Sie wurde auch sofort für die Vorstellung am nächsten Abend verpflichtet, da sie versicherte die Rolle noch zu beherrschen. Wie sollte sie wohl diese Rolle vergessen, sie war ihr erster großer Triumph gewesen, die Margarete!  
Den Rest des Tages hatte sie nun damit verbracht, einige Möbel für ihre Garderobe zu kaufen, und diese in die Oper bringen zu lassen.  
Als sie ihren neuen Vertrag unterzeichnete, hatte sie darauf bestanden, ihre alte Garderobe wieder zu bekommen. Ein kurzer Blickwechsel der Direktoren zeigte zwar, wie seltsam sie diesen Wunsch fanden, doch sie willigten ein.  
Sie hatte sich ein kleines Appartement gegenüber der Oper gemietet und übte ein bißchen. Ihre Stimme war zwar etwas eingerostet, doch alles, was Erik sie gelehrt hatte kam ihr wieder ins Gedächtnis und bis morgen Abend war noch etwas Zeit. Eine kurze Probe am Nachmittag reichte, um alles abzuklären. Singen mußte sie erst am Abend der Vorstellung. Ihre alten Kostüme lagerten noch im Opernfundus, schließlich war es noch gar nicht so lange her, daß sie dort aufgetreten war. Was lag wohl vor ihr ? Bis jetzt war ihr keine neue Geschichte über das Phantom zu Ohren gekommen. Sie machte sich Sorgen, doch eigentlich hatte sie gar kein Recht darauf, sich Sorgen zu machen. War sie nicht an allem schuld? Die Schuldgefühle ließen sie einfach nicht in Ruhe. Immer wiederholten sich ihre Gedanken, wie eine hängengebliebene Schallplatte.  
Du bist schuld, du bist schuld, du bist schuld ... !

Es war kurz vor acht, und gleich würde sich der Vorhang zum 1. Akt von Gounods „Faust„ heben. Er saß in seinem Sessel und ließ sich schon einmal ein paar der Melodien durch den Kopf gehen. Er war sich sicher, daß die neue 1. Besetzung der Margarete genauso schlecht war, wie die der letzten 5 Wochen. Diese Direktoren hatten einfach keinen Geschmack, was Sängerinnen betraf.  
Der Raum wurde verdunkelt, die Musik setzte ein und der Vorhang öffnete sich.  
Stille beherrschte nun den Raum.  
Er schloß Augen und lauschte der Musik und sah so auch nicht, wie Margaretes Bild vor Faust erschien. Die Sänger waren mittelmäßig und das Orchester spielte mehr als einmal falsch. Die Direktoren schienen heute schon nicht mehr so ruhig wie zwei Abende zuvor. Vielleicht lag das an den geheimnisvollen Briefen die wieder auf ihrem Schreibtisch aufzutauchen pflegten, oder sie bangten mit der neuen Primadonna.  
Nur noch wenige Minuten bis zu ihrem ersten Auftritt. Er öffnete die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf das Geschehen. Da, gerade trat Margarete auf die Bühne.  
Ihr erster Ton erklang, und schien ihm förmlich die Luft zu rauben. Ein Schmerz durchfuhr ihn und er sprang auf, ungeachtet ob er verborgen blieb oder nicht. Diese Stimme, es gab nur einen Menschen auf der Welt der so singen konnte, Christine!  
Ja, sie war es, die da vorne auf der Bühne stand und sang, als hätte sie nie in ihrem Leben etwas anderes getan. Aber was machte sie hier? Er ließ sich zurück in seinen Sessel fallen und sein Herz schien mit jedem Ton leichter zu werden. Wie hatte er sie vermißt, diese Stimme, diesen unschuldigen Ausdruck, diese Reinheit.  
Was tat sie hier, zum Teufel noch mal, was tat sie hier ? Welchen grausamen Streich spielte ihm das Leben nun schon wieder?  
Er hatte das Gefühl, gleichzeitig lachen und weinen zu müssen.  
Wieder einmal brillierte sie und das Publikum überschüttete sie mit Beifall und Blumen. Sie war gerührt und weinte, doch es schien als würde sie nicht aus Freude weinen. Etwas bedrückte ihr schönes Gesicht.  
Die letzte Verbeugung und sie war von der Bühne verschwunden. Der Zuschauerraum leerte sich und die hellen Lichter erloschen erneut. Er saß immer noch in seine Logé, unfähig sich zu rühren oder an etwas anderes zu denken als an sie. Wahrscheinlich wurde er langsam wahnsinnig, vielleicht waren die Schmerzen der letzten 5 Wochen selbst für ihn zuviel gewesen !  
Er liebte sie wirklich abgöttisch, aber warum nur war sie zurück gekommen ?  
Durch einen seiner Geheimgänge verschwand er und schlug einen vertrauten Weg ein, zu Christines Garderobe.  
Doch was er sah als er dort ankam, verblüffte und entsetzte ihn zugleich.  
Die Garderobentür war verriegelt und einzelne Kostümteile lagen verstreut im Zimmer. Christine selbst lehnte mit dem Kopf an dem überdimensionalen Spiegel und weinte.  
„ Es tut mir so leid, es tut mir so leid ! Warum war ich so blind. Alles scheint so aussichtslos, und alles nur wegen einem dummen Kind."  
Man konnte wirklich glauben, daß sie phantasierte, denn sie sang mehr als sie sprach und es gab keinen Satz, der nicht durch ein Schluchzen unterbrochen wurde.  
Was sollte er tun ? Er konnte das nicht länger mit ansehen.  
Sie schien zu sterben, direkt unter seinen Augen.  
„ Christine .. . "  
Seine Stimme war mehr ein Flüstern als ein Sprechen, doch es reichte aus um Christine verstummen zu lassen.  
„ Erik?" es war wie ein Flehen, hoffend auf eine Antwort.  
Sie saß auf dem Boden, einsam wie ein verlassenes Kind, doch sie hatte aufgehört zu weinen.  
„ Warum bist du zurückgekommen?" er beruhigte sie mit ein paar wenigen Worten und auf einmal schwenkte die Trauer in ihrem Gesicht um in Freude, und zwar in unwahrscheinliche Freude.  
„ Erik, du lebst. Ich bin nicht zu spät gekommen."  
Er erkannte unheimliche Erleichterung in ihrem Gesicht und ihrer Stimme  
Gott, sie war so schön, auch jetzt noch, mit ihren verweinten Augen und den zerzausten Haaren.  
„ Ich möchte für immer hier bleiben, hier bei dir. Oh Erik, du hast mir so gefehlt, ich kann gar nicht beschreiben, wie sehr."  
So etwas hatte er nicht erwartet, er schien keine Luft mehr zu bekommen und brauchte ein paar Minuten, bis er sich wieder gefangen hatte. Wieder dieser Schmerz!  
„ Du bist so still. Warum antwortest du mir nicht? Bitte zeig mir, daß ich nicht verrückt werde. Ich habe das Gefühl zu versinken, in unendlicher Dunkelheit und du bist der einzige, der mir Licht geben kann. Bitte, laß mich bei Dir sein."  
Die Handbewegung die den Mechanismus des Spiegels betätigte war fast wie ein Reflex, ausgelöst in einem unachtsamen Moment.  
Langsam trat er auf die andere Seite des Spiegels und nur eine Armlänge trennte ihn von  
ihr ..„seinem Engel„.  
Hatte er wirklich den Mut, die Hand nach ihr auszustrecken und eine erneute Abweisung zu riskieren?  
Christine nahm ihm diese Entscheidung ab, denn so schnell sie sich aufraffen konnte stand sie auf und warf sich ihm in die Arme.  
Ein weiterer Schock für ihn, diese Berührung, so innig und ehrlich. Er hielt sie und die Sekunden schienen zu Stunden zu werden und keiner getraute sich, den anderen loszulassen, ohne an das Risiko zu denken, ihn zu verlieren.  
Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen und auch Christine weinte, aber es waren Tränen der Freude, nicht die der Trauer.  
Er war derjenige der sich aus ihrer Umarmung löste und ihr in die Augen sah. Nun sah er, daß sie Erwachsen geworden war, verwirrt, aber kein Kind mehr. Und sie war sich wirklich sicher mit dem, was sie tat.  
Die Unentschlossenheit war verschwunden.  
„ Warum bist du zurückgekommen?" diese Frage ging ihm nicht aus dem Kopf.  
„ Ich habe mich so nach Dir gesehnt, nach Deiner Stimme, Deinen lieben Worten und Deinem Zauber. Einfach nach Dir!" Sie stutzte.  
Einen kurzen Moment lang schwieg sie, dann tat sie den letzten Schritt zu ihm:  
„ Erik, ich ... ich liebe Dich!"  
Die Worte hingen in der Luft und schienen Minutenlang in seinen Ohren widerzuhallen.  
Hatte sie wirklich das gesagt, was er gehört hatte, nein, das war unmöglich.  
„ Ich war mir noch nie einer Sache so sicher in meinem Leben. Du bist das einzig Gute was mir seit Vaters Tod je widerfahren ist. Ich war so dumm, ein kleines unwissendes Kind und habe falsch gemacht, was man nur falsch machen konnte. Kannst Du mir jemals verzeihen?"  
Er konnte immer noch nicht glauben, was er da hörte und sah, doch nach außen hin wahrte er seine Fassung. Wahrscheinlich wirkte er undurchdringlich auf sie, wie eh und je.  
Diese Haltung war in seine Seele eingebrannt, denn oft genug war sie das einzige gewesen, was ihm noch geblieben war, wenn er am Boden lag.  
Konnte er nicht über seinen Schatten springen? Sich nur einmal überwinden?  
„ Natürlich kann ich Dir verzeihen, ich würde Dir wirklich alles verzeihen, ich kann gar nicht anders, aber wahrscheinlich ist alles nur ein schöner Traum, aus dem ich gleich erwachen werde. Soviel Glück kann niemandem widerfahren, schon gar nicht mir!"  
„ Nein, es ist kein Traum." Sie nahm seine Hand. „  
Laß uns gehen und ich werde Dir alles erzählen, Dich überzeugen, daß nun all das Schreckliche überstanden ist.  
„ Gehen? Wohin?"  
„ Nach Hause!"  
Vorsichtig nahm er sie auf die Arme und betätigte den Mechanismus des Spiegels.  
Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und war ihm näher als in all den Monaten zuvor, in denen er sie unterrichtet hatte. Noch nie war sie so glücklich gewesen, jemanden zu sehen und ihn festhalten zu können. Endlich konnte sie ihm zeigen was sie fühlte, denn nun hatte  
sie keine Angst mehr vor der Liebe. Sie war endlich Erwachsen geworden und wußte endlich was sie wollte und was sie tun mußte. Immer noch verfluchte sie ihre eigene Unwissenheit, doch das war Vergangenheit. Jetzt war er da, gab ihr Halt und das Gefühl nach dem sie sich so lange gesehnt hatte. Oh Erik, ich verspreche Dir, von nun an werden wir für immer zusammensein. Für immer,nein, für immer und Ewig!

All dies erinnerte ihn daran, wie er sie damals entführt hatte, entführt in seine Welt der Dunkelheit und der Musik, nur diesmal wollte sie es auch. Endlich hatte er sich dazu überwunden das zu tun, was sein Herz verlangte.  
War nun „Don Juan„ doch ein Sieger ?  
Nein, nicht „Don Juan„ sondern, er, Erik hatte gesiegt.  
Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war er wirklich glücklich und er hatte das Gefühl, daß dieser Zustand nun auch anhalten würde, denn er wußte, diesmal hatte sich Christine für ihn entschieden. Und es schien ihre endgültige Entscheidung zu sein.  
Sie blickte zu ihm auf und sah ihm tief in die Augen als er sagte:  
„ Ja, meine Liebe, gehen wir nach Hause."


End file.
